piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheKing0001
Re:Edit All Fixed, thanks for telling me! also please sign your messages. use this code so it puts your user name there: --~~~~--Dent 00:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey Stephen! I did delete you once. But i did re-friend you right? I did not delete you a second time. Gorgie 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Gorgie Hi Stephen. The wiki is good for me so far. Joan Mcgrim 05:19, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat That's happened to me several times too. You can try reloading your pages..maybe login again. If that doesn't work just check back in on and off to see if it's working. Good luck. NickyLinneaTalk It was captain leon dude not me Do not ask people for their account password, even if your's was hacked/you gave away the password. If you continue asking people for their password, you will be banned as per our Policy. --''Dent Talk'' 02:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) cg on rev ram! Firstly, don't go flying off the handle using all caps, its against our Policy. And secondly, no you didn't ask for a password directly, but you did ask if you could use someone's account, which implies that you want their password. "hey bro i need some help my guy got stolen can i use urs for a little bit i wont delete or sell or anything but I'm desperate" There's the proof right there. --''Dent Talk'' 06:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter what you claim you are going to do when you get their password, it's what you do when you use it. The person who gave you the password has everything they've worked for at their mercy. Again, please do not ask anyone on the wiki for their account/password. Also, I'm not mad, I'm just stating facts. Have a fair, Merry Christmas. --''Dent Talk'' 15:25, December 25, 2011 (UTC) I undid your message, but I have proof right here. No, you were not looking for a wikia account, but you were looking for POTCO Account info, which is ALSO against our Policy. Continue and you will be banned. --''Dent Talk'' 20:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) This entire conversation was not meant to be a commotion, just a friendly statement of facts, and a warning. I apologize if you saw it as me angry. And secondly, your account made the edit (See the link) and there's no proof you can make that you didn't do it, and that it was another "hacker". Thirdly, lying about being banned (which I knew from the start, since Admins have LOTS of experience with this, and are rarely fooled, so don't try to fool an admin, it almost never works) has gotten you into further issues. I say we just stop this now, and pretend like it didn't happen, your not banned, none of your rights were taken away, nothing, its not a big deal. If someone hacked your account, change your password. Again, none if this is meant to be taken in as an angry tone. Admins are purely professional and almost never let emotions get in the way. :) --''Dent Talk'' 20:23, December 26, 2011 (UTC) WB STEP!!!!!!